A Tangled Wedding Night
by susan friedman
Summary: The title says it all. A one shot to follow Tangled Ever After.  Edited and updated for content.


Authors Note: I originally had this up previously, but it's now edited and ready for you enjoyment.

A Tangled Wedding Night.

Eugene watched Rapunzel dance. It reminded him of the dance she started in the Courtyard of the Sun two years ago, when he rented the boat to take her to see the Festival of Lanterns. He admired her then and he admired her now. She was still the same beautiful woman that he had met inside the tower when she wrapped her hair around him.

He couldn't wait for the reception to be over. He was a little nervous. Okay, so he had been with women before, but this was nothing. This was marriage and children and responsibility.

No more Flynn Rider. EVER.

He was confident that he could pull this off. He wanted to impress her with his knowledge and know how. He wanted her to give her everything he had and then some.

He never thought about what Rapunzel would think or worried about how she would act. She tackled anything and everything with confidence and spunk. It was the thing he loved best about her. She was honest and outgoing and not afraid to hide anything. And most of all she loved him for who he was, not because of his "smolder" or any other device he had usually used. She was innocent, but she wasn't stupid or shy. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. Curious about life, yes, but so was he.

"Eugene?"

He was so lost in own thoughts that he hadn't seen Rapunzel next to him. She was lovely. Her short brown hair gleamed in the light of the crystal chandelier that hung from the high ballroom ceiling.

"Still thinking about the wedding fiasco this morning?"

He smiled, put his arms around her waist. "No, that's over with. We cleaned up Pascal and Max; it sure took a while with all that tar, but they're both shiny and bright as a gold coin in your father's counting house. The only thing I'm thinking about right now is about how lovely you look tonight. It reminds me of the time when Max and I first brought you here, to the Courtyard."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. So much had happened since then, so much had changed. She was now for all purposes, Princess Rapunzel, married to Prince Eugene, the new Captain of the Guards. All thanks to her new parents.

She was nervous, but she wasn't going to show it. Not to anyone. And she wanted him, oh did she want him. She didn't know why, but all those stories she read about love and what came after, well, she was curious, and she wanted to try it. Why not? Now they could and no one could stop them. .

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Come on, let's go."

"Now?" he breathed, drawing her closer. "What about your parents? What about the reception? What about…"

Rapunzel cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Are you a little nervous?"

Eugene smiled back. "Nervous, why should I be nervous?"

"So come on then. I'm sure we won't have to make excuses later. They'll understand when they don't see us." She laughed and moved out of his arms. "Come catch me, Eugene."

She ran out of the ballroom and made her way down the hall, Eugene following close behind. "I guess she wants a game," he thought as she came into the Great Hall and made her way up the stairs to the bed chambers.

He lost his nervousness a bit as he followed her up the stairs, but it was here that he stopped. She had disappeared.

"Oh, Eugene," she called out. He smiled again and headed for the first guest chamber on the right. As soon as he walked in, he got a pillow in the face, but instead of picking up the pillow to attack her with it, he just froze at the door.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel asked, getting off the bed and walking over to him. "Everything okay?"

"Um, what this?" Eugene asked, staring at something. Rapunzel looked around the chamber.

"What's what?" she said, staring at him.

"THAT." Eugene answered, pointing.

She followed his finger until she came upon exactly what he was pointing at.

"That?" she asked, pointing at the object.

Eugene nodded.

Rapunzel smiled and put her finger down. "Aw, come on, Eugene. It's called a bed. You know, people sleep on it, sometimes eat and read on it and sometimes people jump on it. They also have pillow fights too before bedtime."

Eugene stared at it. "There's other things that happen on it, isn't there?"

Rapunzel kissed him on the nose. She decided to try to speed up the process maybe that would calm him down. She retreated behind a folding screen door. Eugene watched as the wedding gown Rapunzel wore suddenly appeared at the top. What was she doing, undressing? No, now wait a second here.

"Of course, other things happen on the bed, silly?" she answered.

"Uh, Rapunzel, what's going on over there?"

Rapunzel slipped out from inside the door wearing just a sheer robe. Confusion lit up her face. "You're still dressed?" she asked, starting at him. "I thought that you'd be…"

"It's too early to sleep," Eugene said. "Don't you think so?"

She walked toward him, "Come on, Eugene. You've seen a bed before." Rapunzel put her arms around his waist. "This is our wedding night, after all."

She stepped back and undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Eugene eye's widened. His eyes traveled from the tip of her short brown hair to the bottom of her toes.

"Um..I don't think I'm ready for all this, yet."

Rapunzel stared at him. "You are joking, aren't you? You told me…"

Eugene smiled and placed his arms around her neck and kissed her, making her forget everything else.

Almost.

Eugene didn't know what to think. He was acting as if he'd never done this before. What was the problem now? But she was doing something that he never expected her to do.

Her fingers worked at loosening the buttons on his vest, then his shirt, then his trousers.

He pulled apart from the kiss, "Rapunzel?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, silly?" she said as she took his clothes and threw to the floor. She pushed him onto the bed. This time it was her turn.

This was such a shock. He always took control, he always knew what to do. He never had a woman take over like this. But right now it didn't seem to matter. He just wanted her, that's all he thought about at this moment and so he went with it. They came together as one and Eugene rolled over, his energy spent.

He stared at her as she lay next to him.

"Gosh, Princess," he breathed, "where the heck did you learn that?"

Rapunzel smiled at him. "You do know I read a lot, Eugene. There are plenty of books in the castle library."

Eugene sat up, all the while staring at her. "You got that from a book?"

"Actually, Eugene, there are several love stories up there. Some describe what's going on, some don't. But what I've read…"

But she was silenced again by his lips on hers. When they came up for air, they stared at each other.

"And I thought I was going to show you all this stuff," Eugene breathed, looking into her big green eyes. "Boy, did you fool me."

Rapunzel smiled. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

But she never got her answer.


End file.
